Painful Truths
by sandra2013
Summary: Catherine Chandler and Vincent Keller grow closer as time passes revealing painful truths along the way. The learn that even the best moments can come tumbling down with painful consequences for everyone. Not everything lasts...
1. Chapter 1

**Note: This is my first piece of writing and I am a total novice. I absolutely love Beauty And The Beast and this is by far my favourite show. I would love to hear your reviews and any tips that you may have. I am in school so updates may take a couple of days. **

** I do not own Beauty and The Beast the CW shop and this is a piece of my own writing.**

**Enjoy, much love xoxo**

* * *

Catherine Chandler, a New York police detective was on her way home after a long day of following up on leads in her homicide case with her partner Tess. She picked up a Chinese take away at her favourite place and hoped to relax that night with a glass of her favourite wine.

She parked, got out of her car and headed for her apartment. In the lift she hoped that he would visit her tonight even though she was highly doubtful as she didn't see him for the last few days. She opened the door and stepped inside placing her keys, gun and badge on the table.

Catherine called out to her sister but received no reply meaning that Heather was probably out with her jackass of a boyfriend, Josh. Even though she would never admit that to Heather,she strongly disapproved of the two dating. Catherine got changed and set out to follow her plan of a calm relaxing evening. The evening went as planned, she exchanged a couple of texts with her partner about Tess' date. Catherine chuckled when she read her last text saying that it Tess was going to give up on men as this date was another a bust. Tess was never going to give up on men and both women knew that until she found Mr. Perfect.

A couple hours passed and she was getting ready for bed when a knock on her window sent an excitement through her body. She calmly went up to the window and popped it open which sent shivers down her spine as the cold wind hit her exposed skin. She wasn't totally sure that the shivers were all up to the wind but perhaps also due to the fact that Vincent was the one outside her window.

Catherine terribly missed him and was glad that he finally showed up. She didn't get her hopes up as she knew that he was only here because of the case. Even though she still hoped that that wasn't the only reason.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey" Vincent smiled and locked eyes with Catherine.

"Hi...come inside" she spoke and quickly dropped her gaze as she slowly retreated from the window and sat on the edge of her bed, tucking her knees beneath herself. Vincent moved away from the window and casually leaned against the wall opposite Catherine.

"How's JT?" Catherine asked out of real curiosity, she hasn't seen him for over two weeks.

"He's doing OK, he's been meeting up with Sarah for coffee for the past week. He can't stop talking about her"

"It's great that he is finally getting a girlfriend."

"From everything that JT told me she seems like a nice girl and they've been getting along nicely as well." Catherine saw a genuine smile from Vincent as he spoke about his best friend.

Catherine couldn't help but also smile. They locked eyes once again and a calm silence filled the room. She quickly realized that they were staring at each other and both averted their eyes.  
"How's the case going?" Vincent wondered and hoped that she would need his help, but she was a great detective and normally didn't need him. He was always eager to help her in any way possible because it meant that he would get to spend time with Catherine.

"We followed up on a couple of leads and now we have two strong suspects." It only took them a couple of hours to speak to all the suspects and her and Tess were both sure that something was going on and they both were hiding something. Tomorrow they were going to bring them in for more questioning and hopefully close the case.

Vincent slowly nodded and smiled not revealing his disappointment that she didn't need his help,

Catherine was happy that she could put this case behind her soon and forget all the gory details that Evan the British medical examiner showed her. She was horrified at some of the things he revealed.

Silence once again filled the room. Catherine was still curious why he was here. Even though she enjoyed his company she knew that he didn't come over for a simple chat.

"So, how come you're here?" she asked after a couple of silent minutes.

Vincent signed and was about to reveal everything but his extraordinary hearing picked up a pair of footsteps coming out of the elevator and he realized that those footsteps belonged to heather.

Vincent breathed out Catherine's sisters name and before she could react, Vincent was already half way out through the window when Catherine heard her sister open the door.

Catherine quickly stood up and closed the window after Vincent and whispered a quick _sorry_ knowing that he could hear her.

Vincent made his way up the fire escape to the roof and let out a long breath. He heard Catherine say sorry. What was she sorry about, was she sorry that they got interrupted or was she apologising for her behaviour. She didn't have anything to be sorry for. After all it wasn't her fault. It wasn't Catherine's fault or even Heathers but his own.

He should have spoken when he first entered her room. Before he could get carried away by his thoughts about her room he started to run and jump across the peaceful rooftop of New York. He enjoyed running it gave him time to relax in his own way.

He enjoyed the feeling of the wind rushing past him at unimaginable speeds. But he was no normal person. He was Vincent Keller the failed army experiment. He couldn't understand why Catherine didn't run from him when she found out about the beast inside of him. How could he become so lucky to have this amazing woman in his life after everything that he shared with her. With those thoughts he reached the warehouse and once again he had to hide in their warehouse anticipating the next time he would get to see Catherine again.


End file.
